Talk:McReary Mob
Redirect I know that the word family can mean mob, but I clicked on a link to come here thinking that it was about the family (Packie, Francis, Kate, Derrick, Gerry, and the mother). Lucky for me I'm almost finished the game and it wasn't a spoiler. Biggest gta fan ever 06:59, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I second this. I think there should be a seperate page for the McReary Family since they are featured quite a lot and have a significant backstory as revealed by dialogue within the game. --MOB-4-Life 12:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Info Box I'm having some trouble with the info box on this page, for some reason, it will only accept "IV" in the game section, if anything else is written in Game section, (e.g. Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned) nothing will show up, I'm trying to add that the gang appears in GTA TLAD and GTA TBoGT, but it won't allow it for some reason. Someone want to help me out? Grand Theft AJ 04:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed! You have to use TLAD and TBOGT (not the full game names). I also needed to add TBOGT to Gameids to make it work. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks a lot man. Grand Theft AJ 06:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Gang's Name Let's rename article to Irish Mob. The name "McReary Mob" was never revealed in the game and it probably doesn't exist no more after death of Derrick, bid of Gerry and runaway of Packie. Name "Irish-American Killers" is good too, but sounds strangely for a serious organisation. --Orto Dogge 23:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The name "Irish American Killers" is the only name given in any of the games. "Irish Mob, "McReary Mob", "McReary Family" or any other variants are just made-up names. "Spanish Lords" is also a weird name for a gang, yet they are called like that. -- Master Sima Yi 13:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I really think we should rename to Irish Killers and include the McRearys in it. Irish Killers is the only given and its obvious the McRearys are in reference to them, its preferable than made up names. And to answer your question, the Spanish Lords is based on the Latin Kings. The way I see it, I dont see gangs in terms of members in a gang, I see gangs as ethnicities. I'm not a narcotics distributor throughout New York City, but I call myself Triad because I'm Chinese and my friend who is Puerto Rican calls himself Spanish Lord but he doesn't cheat, lie and steal as quoted by Wu Kenny Lee in Chinatown Wars. Its just our pride for our ethnicities and I see that these 'gangs' are a great way to represent them! New name Shouldn't the page be titled Irish American Criminals. It's the only "official" name inside the game (the LCPD Database). It shouldn't be Irish American Killers. We should have the first name for something, and not a later one. Anyone else agree?--''Gta-mysteries 07:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC)'' : Killers is a kind of gang's name, and Criminals is only the police disambigation. So their own name should be more valuable. AlSar 08:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : Irish American Killers is the official name given on the in-game list of gang names for drug dealing in GTA Chinatown Wars, and the general consensus is that it is the same gang in both games. Bluesboyjr 15:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) One more question before the move. GTA CW is after GTA IV, and it's episodes. Was McReary Mob, ever mentioned in GTA IV?--''Gta-mysteries 11:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC)'' I don't think the Irish American Killers or the McReary Mob/Irish Mafia was ever mentioned by name. MAINEiac4434 18:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ORIGINAL NAME Why don't we just keep the articles name as MC REARY MOB because the members in the highest echelons are called Gerald,Derrick and Patrick Mc Reary. that would solve the problem of having to move the article and most people who want info about the Irish Mob would search Mc Reary Family or Mc Reary Mob. as Alexander Orlov the meercat would say SimplesAndrew nicholson 17:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No. MAINEiac4434 18:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC)